


Touches And Whispers

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Albinism, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are promises made between Byelobog and Antoni</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touches And Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/gifts), [Maiden_of_the_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_the_Moon/gifts).



> Help me I'm in love with two minor characters

Antoni rests the palm of his hand against Byelobog's side. He spreads his fingers out as wide as they can, frowning to himself as he looks at the white flesh beneath his fingers. His eyes flick up to look into the other's red ones, asking for permission before moving his hand over the albino's ribs once again. He notes how different they are from everyone else's, including his own. “I don't understand,” he whispers.

Byelobog takes hold of his wrist, pulling his hand off of his body. He shrugs his shoulders, bringing Antoni's hand up to kiss the palm before letting it go. “It is just how people like me develop,” he says.

“Albinos?” Antoni asks. He winces a little when Byelobog just stares at him pointedly, nodding his head as he looks away. “Oh...right...” he mumbles, shoulders dropping.

“I don't mind being this way,” the albino assures him in a soft whisper. “Being an albino or a castrato.”

“Yeah?”

“I think I would still feel and act the same way, with or without them,” he agrees. “But I do confess...sometimes I wonder what I would look like with stronger bones and normal sized ribs.” There is the smallest hint of a chuckle at the end of that sentence, assuring Antoni that limits have not been overstepped during his line of questioning and touches. Byelobog turns around, looking away from Antoni and into the trees that surround him.

Slowly Antoni reaches out, hugging the other around his middle carefully, as if worried that he'll hurt him by squeezing too tight. “Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you hadn't been chosen to join the Scouts?” he asks.

“Do you?”

He laughs, nodding his head, “all the time.”

“I don't focus on it too much,” Byelobog confesses with a shrug of his slender shoulders. “I am here now. I help the Scoutmaster train and prepare the new Scouts for their lives here. Angjborn and you keep me company when I am not focused on my work and when you have the time to do so. I think perhaps that if I were not a Scout; I would be a very lonely person.” He raises an eyebrow when he feels Antoni's grip tighten ever so slightly around his middle, smiling fondly before leaning back against his chest in assurance. “I am here now. I am here and I do not intend on leaving anytime soon.”

“You better not!” Antoni laughs, once again making Byelobog wonder at his loudness.

“If we were not somewhere safe from prying eyes and open ears...” he mutters.

Antoni just snorts, pulling Byelobog back as he starts to sit down, settling him down between his legs, nuzzling against the side of his neck. “Your bird is keeping watch over us.”

“She cannot be expected to do everything,” he reminds him.

“Hmph! She's good enough for now.”

Byelobog smiles once more, shaking his head.

 


End file.
